


Amateur

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Recording Without Consent, Underaged Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck had just wanted to surf for porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amateur

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: One of Blaines old boyfriends posts a sex tape of them together. The ND’s. (season 3 if possible) find it and confront Blaine about it.

So, Puck didn’t think it would come as a surprise that he watched porn. Or, that he watched porn pretty much all the time. 

What probably did come as a surprise, was the kind of porn he watched. He wasn’t really into any of the hardcore fake boobed, bondage, horrible acting shit. Honestly, he kind of liked the amateur stuff with a lot of kissing and…okay…it was sweet. No one had to know. 

He honestly thought the new video, Hot Curly Haired Brunette Moans Pretty, was going to be just like all the others. Hell, he thought it was going straight porn.

Puck had been digging through his bedside table, looking for his lube when moans started playing through his headphones. He paused, confused when the moans sounded male and glanced over at the screen. A young man, slender and lean, was stretched out on his stomach as another, much larger man, thrust a few fingers into him over and over. 

After a momentary freak out, he decided that the guy had a really nice ass and…he had already started. With a shrug, Puck flopped back onto the bed and turned the volume up slightly. 

"Oh…oh God," the boy laying on his stomach writhed. "Allen…Allen please, slow down. It’s too much."

"Shh, come on baby," the other guy thrust his fingers harder, earning a sharp gasp. "You’re taking them so good."

"Just…slow it down," his voice was softer and Puck felt something tighten in his chest. This seemed off. 

"Okay, you’re ready," the man grabbed the younger guy’s hips and turned him around roughly, instantly pushing his legs up. As soon as the boy’s face turned towards the camera, Puck felt every go into slow motion. The face was maybe a little younger, but it was so obviously Blaine. His wide eyes were alight with nervousness and one hand reached up to grab Allen’s shoulder. He scrambled to turn it off just as the older man thrust into Blaine, making his back arch. 

"Holy shit," he breathed. 

The next day in Glee, Puck couldn’t keep his eyes off of Blaine. He was still the same prim and proper boy as always but seemed…different. The bow ties and sweater vests were hiding something. 

Did Kurt know?

Puck didn’t think so. The memory of what he saw lingered in the back of his mind, crawled under his skin and made him desperate to scratch. He really just wanted to blurt it out, but he had the suspicion Blaine wouldn’t like that. Private, that was what Puck decided. Do it in private. 

"Anderson," he called out, waving over the other boy in the hall. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure!" Blaine smiled brightly, looking like an overexcited puppy. "Do you need some extra tutoring for math? I’m happy to help."

"Actually…I need to talk to you about something else? Can we go into Mr. Winter’s room? He’s probably still sleeping off his hangover in the break room," Puck lightly steered a confused Blaine into the empty room. "So…"

He almost didn’t say anything as Blaine nodded enthusiastically.

"I was watching some…well I was watching porn," he saw Blaine’s eyebrows rise. "And somehow I got into the dude on dude section."

"It is totally normal," Blaine gave him a soft smile. 

"And you were on there," he winced as Blaine let out a loud laugh, shaking his head. "With some guy named Allan."

Blaine’s smile vanished. 

"What?" His voice sounded meek and scared. Blaine’s wide eyes flickered to the door and his shoulders curled. "Where did you see that?"

"Some website," Puck waved his hand. "I am assuming that you didn’t know a video was posted?"

"I had just turned sixteen when I started dating Allen," Blaine had gone incredibly pale, leaning back to rest against a desk. "Well…dating is the wrong word. He was a senior and…and I was lonely and scared. I broke up with him because he was too rough with me."

"Sixteen is illegal to be in videos," Puck said, and Blaine swallowed heavily. 

"I never knew he was making those videos," he whispered before his eyes widened and filled with horror. "Oh! Please, please don’t tell anyone! Don’t tell Kurt. Please…he can’t know."

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Puck let out a huff and Blaine relaxed slightly. "You and Kurt are something different. What happened before you started dating does’t really matter to me but you’re my bro now, and if my bro is in trouble you know I’ll help. It’s illegal to have underaged people in porn, I’ll send the website an email and call. They can take it down."

"Thanks Puck," Blaine whispered, looking relieved. "And you won’t tell Kurt?"

"No. I’d have to explain how I found it," he clapped the smaller boy on the back and led him out the door. "Now, let’s get lunch. It’s pizza day."


End file.
